


Lacrimosa

by akutaryuu301



Category: V.I.P. (US TV), 보이스 | Voice (TV)
Genre: Bath with Blood, Dirty Talk, Fishing Thread, Leather Shoes, M/M, No Romance, Religion, Saber - Freeform, Shotgun, Stub, Violent Sex, 宗教, 散彈槍, 暴力, 煙蒂, 皮鞋, 血浴, 軍刀, 魚線
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akutaryuu301/pseuds/akutaryuu301
Summary: This passage was written in CHINESE.It's a story about two sinners judged each other.Mo Taegu in Suit&Naked Kim Kwangil(Sick Catn'Mad Dog)两个罪人相互审判的故事是西装毛泰久与裸体金光日（病猫与疯狗）
Relationships: Kim Kwangil/Mo Taegoo, Mo Taegoo/Kim Kwangil, 毛泰久/金光日, 金光日/毛泰久, 김광일/모태구, 모태구/김광일
Kudos: 1





	1. Taegoo‘s Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Lacrimosa dies illa  
> Qua resurget ex favilla  
> Judicandus homo reus.  
> Huic ergo parce, Deus:  
> Pie Jesu Domine,  
> Dona eis requiem. Amen.
> 
> Full of tears will be that day  
> When from the ashes shall arise  
> The guilty man to be judged;  
> Therefore spare him, O God,  
> Merciful Lord Jesus,  
> Grant them eternal rest. Amen.
> 
> 这是可痛哭的日子，  
> 死人要从尘埃中复活，  
> 罪人要被判处。  
> 然而上主啊!求你予以宽赦。  
> 主！仁慈耶稣！  
> 求你赐他们以安息。  
> ——Requiem in D minor K626 VII Lacrimosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter1和Chapter2的前半部分约60%的内容是一样的 分了两个不同的结局

毛泰久从浴缸中起身，微湿的前发垂在眼前，被血浸透的白衬衫解开两颗扣子，锁骨上鸽血红宝石般剔透的血珠，随着起身而滑落。

他穿好皮鞋一步一步走近全身赤裸的金光日，衣服上垂下的血滴在大理石地面上形成了似乎能长出蔷薇的荆棘状痕迹。金光日被晃得睁不开眼，恍惚中他觉得自己面前的不是毛泰久，或许是某位从冥河归来的神祇。

被缚住的双手无法动作，他只能看着那抹浓重的黑色越来越近，直到鞋底冰凉的触感落在自己的下腹，踩踏的力度越来越大，皮鞋上湿黏的血液顺着小腹一路流向了股间，金光日突然有种自己仿佛被捅穿的幻觉，像是一个装满珠宝的首饰盒突然间被掏空了一样———前所未有的空虚感。“这不够”，他想，慢慢的，毛泰久的皮鞋又瞄准了他的性器，开始或轻或重地蹂躏，此时的金光日像极了一条涸辙之鲋，迫切地寻找着身旁最近的“水源”——混乱之中，他想起曾经被他抚摸过的女孩子光滑的皮肤、雪白的颈、痛苦而甜腻的呻吟....他勃起了....看着被皮鞋撩拨地神志不清的金光日，毛泰久的恶趣味驱使他抬起了鞋尖，用锃亮的皮鞋头开始缓慢打磨起金光日的前端，一圈又一圈，动作轻柔极了，把金光日的根部变成了漂亮的粉色，要是像金光日对那些玫瑰色的小姑娘们做的，把他变成白颜色的死人会是什么样呢？毛泰久戏谑地勾了勾唇，突然收回了脚，将金光日的整根阴茎暴露在空气中后，狠狠地碾压上去。金光日被这突如其来的动作刺激地浑身一抖，倒吸了一口凉气。

“原来不是硬不起来嘛....而是个对男人才硬得起来的婊子呢”，毛泰久嗤笑道，

“妈的，狗崽子，你说什么？”恼羞成怒的金光日一把甩开毛泰久踩在自己下体的脚，像猎狗般扑上去撕咬毛泰久的脖颈，“咬断这家伙的主动脉就一了百了了”，金光日只有这一个念头，却被毛泰久一个闪身绊倒在地。毛泰久顺势跪下用膝盖猛顶金光日的左肋，然后跨坐在他身上，

“嘘”，毛泰久直勾勾地盯着身下不安分的金光日幽幽开口，“这天底下还有咬主人的狗吗？是狗，就要像狗一样，明白了吗？”遂即站起来，摸了摸金光日在自己右颈留下的血印，一脚重重地踢向了金光日的腹部。

“所以说，咬主人的狗就是罪人”，接下来迎接金光日的是如同狂风暴雨般的踢踹。他尖叫着咒骂着，却刺激到了毛泰久的快感地带，曾经高高在上的小公子被自己狠狠地踩在脚下痛苦地喊叫，他快乐极了：“罪人就要接受我的审判啊，难道说你想体会新的乐趣吗？”

毛泰久的话似乎多了起来，“你见过被砍头的人吗？头被砍掉的瞬间，会很用力地喷出血来，但是很快就会结束，因为往外喷血的血管已经没了.....”

“你这畜生竟敢.....”

“闭嘴”，毛泰久已经不耐烦了，语气透露出警示的意味，“狗不会说人话，静静等着被判处就好。”

“呸，你算什么东西？”金光日不屑极了，似乎毛泰久是一件十分令他恶心的东西，别过了脸。

“都说了别说那些没用的屁话”，毛泰久黑黝黝的瞳孔靠了过来，深沉冰冷的的目光犹如可切断劈开的标枪，金光日从中嗅出了一丝精微的、危险的气息。“把脸转过来”，毛泰久叫他，“我让你把脸转过来！看着我！！”本打算置若罔闻的金光日被一股外力扯着头发强行掰向毛泰久的所在，

“喂，你这小子，虽然是个强奸犯，可还像是个雏啊，”

“什么？”金光日强忍着头皮被撕扯的疼痛，“你这狗娘养的，你再说一遍？”

依旧是毫无波澜的语气，但毛泰久的话落在他耳边犹如恶魔的低语：“那些女孩被你的狗们先玩弄过后，才让你来“善后”的不是吗？吃狗嚼剩下的东西，这就是你的爱好吗？”语罢，毛泰久像是个恶作剧成功的孩子，发出“咯咯咯”的愉悦的笑声，温热的呼吸似乎带着一种诡谲的香气，喷洒在他的脸上，“那么现在，就为你那低等的爱好赎罪吧”尾音上挑的句子意犹未尽，金光日就感觉到有像水蛇一样的东西在他干涩的唇瓣上游走，几乎就要打开他的牙关，他果断一口咬了上去，牙齿触碰到的地方却意外脆弱和柔软，“嘶”，毛泰久用手指抹了抹被金光日咬破的下唇，“疯狗一样的家伙”，冲着金光日的右脸就是一拳，金光日吃痛的张嘴，却冷不防被毛泰久捏住了下颌，他发力的手指恰好落在金光日右脸的淤青上。

“妈的”，金光日想咒骂毛泰久该死的怪力，却只能发出“啊啊啊”的叫喊。

“你现在就是一条狗”，毛泰久捏着他下颌的手持续发力，“再咬我会把你牙齿全部敲掉”。

没有了疯狗利齿的阻碍，毛泰久的唇舌得以长驱直入，迅速在金光日的口中攻城略地。像是蚕啃食桑叶一般，他认认真真地啃咬着金光日口中的每一个角落，被啃食过的每一寸在疼痛过后溢出来的血液，和两人的津液黏黏糊糊地搅和在一起，像是儿时曾因好奇而尝过的胶水的味道，苦涩而黏稠。渐渐的，毛泰久似乎不再执着于他的唇与口腔，那水蛇般灵巧的舌尖仿佛柴可夫斯基曲中的糖梅仙子，一路上它们翩翩起舞，经过他的脖颈，留下一串火辣辣的、带有刺痛感的红色脚印，又来到他的胸前，开始向他的乳首进攻。猫的舌头生有倒刺，舔舐着他的乳晕，有种砂纸在自己胸前打磨的感觉，正当他放任自己天马行空的古怪念头时，一只手抚上了他已经勃起却欠缺照应的下身，一下又一下的轻抚，像是羽毛在挠他的心脏，令他心痒。虽然他并不想毛泰久在他身上刻印下哪怕一个 ** _螺旋*_** 运动，可是否是在男人面前勃起，他已经无暇思考了，“真是该死”，他想。晕晕乎乎中，金光日想起了黑塞说过的话：“任何新的事物没有死亡都是不会到来的。”假如今天的他死在毛泰久的爪下，明天他又会看到什么呢？

像是发现金光日已经掉入名为享受的兔子洞，毛泰久适时的掐了他的下体一把，瞬间就让本来就要释放的金光日清醒了不少，“该说你什么好呢？果然是雏？”毛泰久的语气充满了嘲讽，“不过被男人摸也很爽不是吗？啊？”说着，毛泰久掰开了他的双腿，准备开发他后面的秘密花园，当然毛泰久并没有得逞，他一腿飞向毛泰久的肚子，成功地将毛泰久从自己身上踹了下去。

“你这垃圾”，金光日啐了毛泰久一口，“竟然妄想对我...”话音未落，只见毛泰久从旁边的桌台上拎来了一个球状的铁质物，他来不及反应，那东西便狠狠地砸向了他的脚踝，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”，脚踝鲜血淋漓的痛感让他失声大叫，下意识的想要去抓自己的脚腕，可被禁锢的双手和似乎已经断掉的踝关节令他无所适从。脚踝处慢慢溢出的鲜血流逝着他的斗志，此刻的他像极了被人丢弃在路边的香蕉皮，软塌塌的，脱力的躺在地上，毛泰久又抓起他那只断脚，将他的的腿抬到最高，骨肉的拉扯让他直翻白眼，现在的他好像就是一只被猛兽的利爪撕扯的猎物，只能发出原始的大叫和呻吟。他已经不记得羞耻心为何物，像个淫荡的女人把两腿高抬，恬不知耻地敞开那臭气熏天的肚子。像是花朵一样绽放的尸体，热乎乎地冒着毒气，毛泰久觉得自己就要昏厥在这散发强烈臭气的花里。

受到这恶魔香气的蛊惑，毛泰久将手伸向金光日那从未被开发过的荒芜后庭，没有任何前戏地，用中指捅了进去。 “唔，啊啊，呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”这突如其来的动作刺激得金光日不断缩紧自己又干又涩的穴口，硬生生将毛泰久的手指挤了出来，

“该死的婊子”，毛泰久低骂道，撬开金光日的嘴胡乱地摸了一把唾液作为润滑，又袭向了他的后穴。如同预料之中的一样，由于唾液的润滑，不用毛泰久动手，金光日的后穴一收一缩地将他的手指吸了进去。察觉到身下的人抖了一下，毛泰久开始用中指狠操他的屁眼，“疼吗？”他直勾勾的盯着金光日的脸，“回答我的话！疼吗？”金光日用力咬住自己的下唇努力使自己不发出声音的同时，用淬了毒的眼神瞪了回去。接而像是计划好一般，他猛地用头撞向了毛泰久的下巴，低低的笑了起来，这让毛泰久恼火极了，他顺手抓起早已准备好的猎枪，捅进金光日那因笑容而扭曲的嘴里。 “好笑吗？你现在倒是笑啊！跟刚才那样笑笑看！”毛泰久将子弹上膛，枪口抵在金光日喉咙的深处，“只要我想，完全可以一枪崩穿你的脑袋，”毛泰久幽幽道，“现在我改变主意了”，似乎想到什么有趣的事，毛泰久将右手手背抵在牙上，“噗嗤嗤嗤嗤“地笑了出来，“今天就陪你玩了，金、光、日。”

虽然笑着，手上的动作却丝毫不怠慢，把刚从金光日嘴里拔出的枪杆子轻轻搭在他的洞口附近，就像平时打台球那样，瞄准，击球，一杆进洞。之前经过手指的扩张，加上有肠液作为润滑，枪管很容易就插进了金光日的最深处。冰凉异物的侵入令金光日极度不适，他疯狂地扭动想要摆脱，却无意识的将枪管吸得更紧，“不要乱动”，毛泰久按住蛆一般乱扭的他，“你说，我现在要朝你里面开一枪，会怎么样？”毛泰久似乎来了兴致，“你会疼得哭晕过去，还是会舒服到高潮？”

说着，毛泰久将金光日的腿置于自己的腰侧，伏在他的身上，猫眯起双眼，仔细嗅闻起疯狗身上的气味。或许是抽烟的缘故，金光日的味道有混合着血液和烟草的芬芳，是草原的浮士德，某奥比的作品，他是黑夜的孩子，也是胁若乌木的女巫，吸引着毛泰久越走越近。比起贡斯当司、鸦片和努依红酒，毛泰久更喜欢金光日炫耀着臣服的口津，在两人唇齿交缠时，那喘息着流进他口中的银色的山泉有如琼浆玉露，勾起他更加高涨的征服欲与施虐欲。当自己的欲望马队般向金光日逼近，金光日的眼便成为了自己无聊时的饮水池，任他无穷无尽地吸吮攫取。透过破碎灵魂的窗——看似犹如黑曜石般无害的双眼，名为金光日的恶魔向毛泰久释放出自己的欲火。看着这双湿气氤氲的黑眸，毛泰久似乎觉得它们更适合成为自己的晚餐，自己要是冥河，能把金光日抱九次就好了，光是想想，自己前端溢出的液体就将还未干透的西裤弄湿了一大片。自己的硬物已经迫不及待想要进入金光日的洞口，他把猎枪拔出来时还带着恶意狠狠地戳了戳金光日的肠壁，依旧让饱受折磨的金光日叫了起来。拔出的铳口湿淋淋的挂着金光日的肠液和鲜血，嘀嗒，嘀嗒，在白色的地上开出蔷薇色的花，毛泰久只顾着欣赏自己的杰作，却没注意到早已挣开束缚的金光日拿着从桌子上摸下来的军刀，直直地向他扎了过来———

毛泰久为躲避对准自己动脉的刀向后躲闪，却被反攻上来的金光日压在了身下。金光日狞笑着，把刀轻轻地贴在毛泰久脖颈那肉眼可见的青色血管处，慢慢地用力，在毛泰久的颈上压出了一道血痕，“我早就说了，就凭你也敢挑衅我？你这肮脏的下水道垃圾，”另一只手拍了拍毛泰久因不甘而抽搐的脸，“我衷心地劝告你，没有自知之明的人，一生都充满荆棘，就像刚才的你，妈的！”抬手猛的给了毛泰久一个耳光，

“这是你还我的，”

“我对你的审判，才刚刚开始。”

“我他妈真后悔刚没一枪爆了你的狗头”，毛泰久恨不得将金光日生吞入腹，他握着猎枪的手被金光日死死的压制着，现在的他像极了一只被拔光爪牙的老虎，对于金光日而言不具任何威胁性。

“不是你说的吗？要适当地看看、适当地听听，适当地，懂人话地活着吗？”“但在我看来，你现在完全不像是懂人话的样子啊？”金光日说着便一刀扎在毛泰久紧握着猎枪的手背，毛泰久下意识地松手，下一秒自己的武器便被金光日丢到了墙角。“吃吃吃吃吃吃吃”毛泰久咬着自己满是鲜血的左手笑了起来，却突然收住了声，

“ _ **漠视我，不接受我话的人，自然有定他罪的。我所讲的话在最后的日子要定他的罪****_ ！你亦是如此！”毛泰久的语气像是个批评忏悔者的神父一般严肃，不过金光日根本不以为意，

“你刚刚不是想对我做点什么吗？来，现在可以继续了，”金光日说着将毛泰久的裤子，连着内裤一起褪到了脚边，用军刀在上面轻轻一刀划过去，就把毛泰久被裤子束缚的的双腿重新分了开来，“不过，是我上你。”金光日压了上来，毛泰久这时才发觉有什么又硬又热的东西贴着自己刚才暴露出来的下半身，顶着自己的肚子。“哦，对了，你只说对了一半。我是没有上过男人。”金光日支起毛泰久的双腿，将自己下面的枪对着毛泰久的洞——就像刚才毛泰久用猎枪对他做的那样，狠狠地捅了进去，“我是不是个雏，你试试就知道了。”金光日插入的力度简直要把毛泰久的后穴撕碎，毛泰久里面流出来的血充当了润滑，让金光日硬物的前行畅通无阻。“呃…”毛泰久低沉的闷哼声让金光日的性器更加坚挺，他开始像个打桩机一样在毛泰久的体内乱戳乱刺，高频率的冲击在两人交合的地方形成了血沫，貌似是金光日顶到了毛泰久的敏感点，让他在苦痛却快乐地失声大叫。“你听过那种声音吗，”金光日减慢了速度，“就是我最喜欢听的声音——特别是女孩子们死前发出的声音…啊…那个声音，简直…”突然，毛泰久觉得自己脖子上有什么东西一紧，“就是人窒息而死的声音啊…”毛泰久想挣脱，可是金光日压得他无法动弹。金光日手中的鱼线越来越紧，让毛泰久感觉到自己快要灵魂出窍，他发出那种好像是破风箱，又好像小提琴初学者拉琴时的断断续续的呼吸声，“呃呃呃呃…”毛泰久抖动着，下面将金光日夹得更紧，这让金光日更加兴奋，勒着毛泰久脖颈的手更加用力，勒痕已经渐渐渗出血来，毛泰久感觉自己现在就是一个氧气罐，体内的氧气被压榨出去，自己只剩空空一个躯壳…“噗叽“，鱼线早已经勒进了毛泰久的肉里，他的血像墨水一样，有几滴溅在了金光日的脸上，最后毛泰久猛地一抽，夹得金光日射了出来，射在了他还有温度的里面，毛泰久便不再动了。

“人的生命还是这么脆弱啊，我明明只是和他们玩一玩而已…”金光日伸手去摸毛泰久被鲜血浸泡过的湿发，将手指插进他的头发里，贴着他的头皮，感受着这具身体曾经具有的活力。“连你也不能逃脱这被人鱼肉的，脆弱的命运吗？不过泰久啊，你窒息的样子真的很美，比跟我之前玩过的任何一个女孩子都美…”他像欣赏一件艺术品一样，欣赏着毛泰久失去生气的脸。突然他开始暴躁的抓起毛泰久的领子，将他提起来，“审判还没结束！！你这狗娘养的竟然蔑视我？睡着了？？”此时的毛泰久像个坏掉的洋娃娃，歪着脑袋，好像听不懂金光日的话，瞪着没有焦点的双眼看着他。“我说审判还没结束！！你给我起来！啊！”金光日失控地大喊，气急败坏的去拿刚才的军刀，一刀一刀捅在毛泰久的肚子上，毛泰久的肚子被捅得稀巴烂，里面肠肉翻飞，黏糊糊的半液体半固体物质粘在了金光日的下腹，可毛泰久还是没有一丁点的回应。金光日觉得无趣极了，从毛泰久已经快冰凉的身体里退了出来，两人相连的地方似乎还有着活人的温度，给了他一种毛泰久还活着的错觉。他晃晃悠悠地起身，点了支烟，坐在了毛泰久的尸体旁。

惨淡的月光透过窗棂映在毛泰久的侧颜，与室内暗黄的灯光共同勾勒出他面部的轮廓，脸上的五光十色使得他像一节苍蝇的断翅，又像一颗欧泊石。金光日最看不惯他外表这幅完美无缺的模样，他吐了口烟圈，随后将手里的烟摁在了毛泰久的脸上。香烟将毛泰久的脸烫出一片红色的痕迹，像是贪吃的猫将食物蹭到了脸上，金光日仿佛看到马戏团表演时失误的小丑，抑制不住地捂着肚子大笑起来。他重新用刀子，就像是罗丹在精雕细琢自己的作品一样，用力地雕刻着毛泰久泛着死气的，不再完美的皮囊。“ _ **按照定命，人人都有一死。*****_ 不过对于你的审判，已经在死时做好了...”他摩挲着毛泰久渐渐失去温度的画布一样的躯体，化鲜血为笔，在上面晕染出罪人灵魂应有的形状。

深夜的别墅寂静的要死，只剩下金光日的哼唱声。

_**“Get your bloody sabbath” ****** _

_注释：_  
_*“螺旋”，法文为vrille，也可解释为“同性恋”_  
_**引用自《圣经》约翰福音12:48“弃绝我、不领受我话的人，有审判他的，就是我所讲的道，在末日要审判他。”_  
_***引用自《圣经》希伯来书9:27“按着定命，人人都有一死，死后且有审判。”_  
_****引用自黑色安息日的歌曲《Sabbath Bloody Sabbath》_


	2. Kwangil‘s Stage

毛泰久从浴缸中起身，微湿的前发垂在眼前，被血浸透的白衬衫解开两颗扣子，锁骨上鸽血红宝石般剔透的血珠，随着起身而滑落。

他穿好皮鞋一步一步走近全身赤裸的金光日，衣服上垂下的血滴在大理石地面上形成了似乎能长出蔷薇的荆棘状痕迹。金光日被晃得睁不开眼，恍惚中他觉得自己面前的不是毛泰久，或许是某位从冥河归来的神祇。

被缚住的双手无法动作，他只能看着那抹浓重的黑色越来越近，直到鞋底冰凉的触感落在自己的下腹，踩踏的力度越来越大，皮鞋上湿黏的血液顺着小腹一路流向了股间，金光日突然有种自己仿佛被捅穿的幻觉，像是一个装满珠宝的首饰盒突然间被掏空了一样———前所未有的空虚感。“这不够”，他想，慢慢的，毛泰久的皮鞋又瞄准了他的性器，开始或轻或重地蹂躏，此时的金光日像极了一条涸辙之鲋，迫切地寻找着身旁最近的“水源”——混乱之中，他想起曾经被他抚摸过的女孩子光滑的皮肤、雪白的颈、痛苦而甜腻的呻吟....他勃起了....看着被皮鞋撩拨地神志不清的金光日，毛泰久的恶趣味驱使他抬起了鞋尖，用锃亮的皮鞋头开始缓慢打磨起金光日的前端，一圈又一圈，动作轻柔极了，把金光日的根部变成了漂亮的粉色，要是像金光日对那些玫瑰色的小姑娘们做的，把他变成白颜色的死人会是什么样呢？毛泰久戏谑地勾了勾唇，突然收回了脚，将金光日的整根阴茎暴露在空气中后，狠狠地碾压上去。金光日被这突如其来的动作刺激地浑身一抖，倒吸了一口凉气。

“原来不是硬不起来嘛....而是个对男人才硬得起来的婊子呢”，毛泰久嗤笑道，

“妈的，狗崽子，你说什么？”恼羞成怒的金光日一把甩开毛泰久踩在自己下体的脚，像猎狗般扑上去撕咬毛泰久的脖颈，“咬断这家伙的主动脉就一了百了了”，金光日只有这一个念头，却被毛泰久一个闪身绊倒在地。毛泰久顺势跪下用膝盖猛顶金光日的左肋，然后跨坐在他身上，

“嘘”，毛泰久直勾勾地盯着身下不安分的金光日幽幽开口，“这天底下还有咬主人的狗吗？是狗，就要像狗一样，明白了吗？”遂即站起来，摸了摸金光日在自己右颈留下的血印，一脚重重地踢向了金光日的腹部。

“所以说，咬主人的狗就是罪人”，接下来迎接金光日的是如同狂风暴雨般的踢踹。他尖叫着咒骂着，却刺激到了毛泰久的快感地带，曾经高高在上的小公子被自己狠狠地踩在脚下痛苦地喊叫，他快乐极了：“罪人就要接受我的审判啊，难道说你想体会新的乐趣？”

毛泰久的话似乎多了起来，“你见过被砍头的人吗？头被砍掉的瞬间，会很用力地喷出血来，但是很快就会结束，因为往外喷血的血管已经没了.....”

“你这畜生竟敢.....” “闭嘴”，毛泰久已经不耐烦了，语气透露出警示的意味，“狗不会说人话，静静等着被判处就好。”

“呸，你算什么东西？”金光日不屑极了，似乎毛泰久是一件十分令他恶心的东西，别过了脸。

“都说了别说那些没用的屁话”，毛泰久黑黝黝的瞳孔靠了过来，深沉冰冷的的目光犹如可切断劈开的标枪，金光日从中嗅出了一丝精微的、危险的气息。

“把脸转过来”，毛泰久叫他，“我让你把脸转过来！看着我！！”本打算置若罔闻的金光日被一股外力扯着头发强行掰向毛泰久的所在， “喂，你这小子，虽然是个强奸犯，可还像是个雏啊，”

“什么？”金光日强忍着头皮被撕扯的疼痛，“你这狗娘养的，你再说一遍？”

依旧是毫无波澜的语气，但毛泰久的话落在他耳边犹如恶魔的低语：“那些女孩被你的狗们玩弄过后，才让你来“善后”的不是吗？吃狗嚼剩下的东西，这就是你的爱好吗？”语罢，毛泰久像是个恶作剧成功的孩子，发出“咯咯咯”的愉悦的笑声，温热的呼吸似乎带着一种诡谲的香气，喷洒在他的脸上，“那么现在，就为你那低等的爱好赎罪吧”尾音上挑的句子意犹未尽，金光日就感觉到有像水蛇一样的东西在他干涩的唇瓣上游走，几乎就要打开他的牙关，他果断一口咬了上去，牙齿触碰到的地方却意外脆弱和柔软，“嘶”，毛泰久用手指抹了抹被金光日咬破的下唇，“疯狗一样的家伙”，冲着金光日的右脸就是一拳，金光日吃痛的张嘴，却冷不防被毛泰久捏住了下颌，他发力的手指恰好落在金光日右脸的淤青上。

“妈的”，金光日想咒骂毛泰久该死的怪力，却只能发出“啊啊啊”的叫喊。

“你现在就是一条狗”，毛泰久捏着他下颌的手持续发力，“再咬我会把你牙齿全部敲掉”。

没有了疯狗利齿的阻碍，毛泰久的唇舌得以长驱直入，迅速在金光日的口中攻城略地。像是蚕啃食桑叶一般，他认认真真地啃咬着金光日口中的每一个角落，被啃食过的每一寸在疼痛过后溢出来的血液，和两人的津液黏黏糊糊地搅和在一起，像是儿时曾因好奇而尝过的胶水的味道，苦涩而黏稠。渐渐的，毛泰久似乎不再执着于他的唇与口腔，那水蛇般灵巧的舌尖仿佛柴可夫斯基曲中的糖梅仙子，一路上它们翩翩起舞，经过他的脖颈，留下一串火辣辣的、带有刺痛感的红色脚印，又来到他的胸前，开始向他的乳首进攻。猫的舌头生有倒刺，舔舐着他的乳晕，有种砂纸在自己胸前打磨的感觉，正当他放任自己天马行空的古怪念头时，一只手抚上了他已经勃起却欠缺照应的下身，一下又一下的轻抚，像是羽毛在挠他的心脏，令他心痒。虽然他并不想毛泰久在他身上刻印下哪怕一个 _ **螺旋***_ 运动，可是否是在男人面前勃起，他已经无暇思考了，“真是该死”，他想。晕晕乎乎中，金光日想起了黑塞说过的话：“任何新的事物没有死亡都是不会到来的。“假如今天的他死在毛泰久的爪下，明天他又会看到什么呢？

像是发现金光日已经掉入名为享受的兔子洞，毛泰久适时的掐了他的下体一把，瞬间就让本来就要释放的金光日清醒了不少，“该说你什么好呢？果然是雏？”毛泰久的语气充满了嘲讽，“不过被男人摸也很爽不是吗？啊？”说着，毛泰久掰开了他的双腿，准备开发他后面的秘密花园，当然毛泰久并没有得逞，他一腿飞向毛泰久的肚子，成功地将毛泰久从自己身上踹了下去。

“你这垃圾”，金光日啐了毛泰久一口，“竟然妄想对我...”话音未落，只见毛泰久从旁边的桌台上拎来了一个球状的铁质物，他来不及反应，那东西便狠狠地砸向了他的脚踝，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”，脚踝鲜血淋漓的痛感让他失声大叫，下意识的想要去抓自己的脚腕，可被禁锢的双手和似乎已经断掉的踝关节令他无所适从。脚踝处慢慢溢出的鲜血流逝着他的斗志，此刻的他像极了被人丢弃在路边的香蕉皮，软塌塌的，脱力的躺在地上，茅台酒又抓起他那只断脚，将他的的腿抬到最高，骨肉的拉扯让他直翻白眼，现在的他好像就是一只被猛兽的利爪撕扯的猎物，只能发出原始的大叫和呻吟。他已经不记得羞耻心为何物，像个淫荡的女人把两腿高抬，恬不知耻地敞开那臭气熏天的肚子。像是花朵一样绽放的尸体，热乎乎地冒着毒气，毛泰久觉得自己就要昏厥在这散发强烈臭气的花里。

受到这恶魔香气的蛊惑，毛泰久将手伸向金光日那从未被开发过的荒芜后庭，没有任何前戏地，用中指捅了进去。 “唔，啊啊，呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”这突如其来的动作刺激得金光日不断缩紧自己又干又涩的穴口，硬生生将毛泰久的手指挤了出来，

“该死的婊子”，毛泰久低骂道，撬开金光日的嘴胡乱地摸了一把唾液作为润滑，又袭向了他的后穴。如同预料之中的一样，由于唾液的润滑，不用毛泰久动手，金光日的后穴一收一缩地将他的手指吸了进去。察觉到身下的人抖了一下，毛泰久开始用中指狠操他的屁眼，“疼吗？”他直勾勾的盯着金光日的脸，“回答我的话！疼吗？”金光日用力咬住自己的下唇努力使自己不发出声音的同时，用淬了毒的眼神瞪了回去。接而像是计划好一般，他猛地用头撞向了毛泰久的下巴，低低的笑了起来，这让毛泰久恼火极了，他顺手抓起早已准备好的猎枪，捅进金光日那因笑容而扭曲的嘴里。 “好笑吗？你现在倒是笑啊！跟刚才那样笑笑看！”毛泰久将子弹上膛，枪口抵在金光日喉咙的深处，“只要我想，完全可以一枪崩穿你的脑袋，”毛泰久幽幽道，“现在我改变主意了”，似乎想到什么有趣的事，毛泰久将右手手背抵在牙上，“噗嗤嗤嗤嗤“地笑了出来，“今天就陪你玩了，金、光、日。”

虽然嘴上笑着，手上的动作却丝毫不怠慢，把刚从金光日嘴里拔出的枪杆子轻轻搭在他的洞口附近，就像平时打台球那样，瞄准，击球，一杆进洞。之前经过手指的扩张，加上有肠液作为润滑，枪管很容易就插进了金光日的最深处。冰凉异物的侵入令金光日极度不适，他疯狂地扭动想要摆脱，却无意识的将枪管吸得更紧，“不要乱动”，毛泰久按住蛆一般乱扭的他，“你说，我现在要朝你里面开一枪，会怎么样？”毛泰久似乎来了兴致，“你会疼得哭晕过去，还是会舒服到高潮？”

说着，毛泰久将金光日的腿置于自己的腰侧，伏在他的身上，猫眯起双眼，仔细嗅闻起疯狗身上的气味。或许是抽烟的缘故，金光日的味道有混合着血液和烟草的芬芳，是草原的浮士德，某奥比的作品，他是黑夜的孩子，也是胁若乌木的女巫，吸引着毛泰久越走越近。比起贡斯当司、鸦片和努依红酒，毛泰久更喜欢金光日炫耀着臣服的口津，在两人唇齿交缠时，那喘息着流进他口中的银色的山泉有如琼浆玉露，勾起他更加高涨的征服欲与施虐欲。当自己的欲望马队般向金光日逼近，金光日的眼便成为了自己无聊时的饮水池，任他无穷无尽地吸吮攫取。透过破碎灵魂的窗——看似犹如黑曜石般无害的双眼，名为金光日的恶魔向毛泰久释放出自己的欲火。看着这双湿气氤氲的黑眸，毛泰久似乎觉得它们更适合成为自己的晚餐，自己要是冥河，能把金光日抱九次就好了，光是想想，自己前端溢出的液体就将还未干透的西裤弄湿了一大片。自己的硬物已经迫不及待想要进入金光日的洞口，他把猎枪拔出来时还带着恶意狠狠地戳了戳金光日的肠壁，依旧让饱受折磨的金光日叫了起来。拔出的铳口湿淋淋的挂着金光日的肠液和鲜血，嘀嗒，嘀嗒，在白色的地上开出蔷薇色的花，毛泰久只顾着欣赏自己的杰作，却没注意到早已挣开束缚的金光日拿着从桌子上摸下来的军刀，直直地向他扎了过来———

毛泰久为躲避对准自己动脉的刀向后躲闪，却被反攻上来的金光日压在了身下。金光日狞笑着，把刀轻轻地贴在毛泰久脖颈那肉眼可见的青色血管处，慢慢地用力，在毛泰久的颈上压出了一道血痕，“我早就说了，就凭你也敢挑衅我？你这肮脏的下水道垃圾，”另一只手拍了拍毛泰久因不甘而抽搐的脸，“我衷心地劝告你，没有自知之明的人，一生都充满荆棘，就像刚才的你，妈的！”抬手猛的给了毛泰久一个耳光，

“这是你还我的，”

“我对你的审判，才刚刚开始。”

“我他妈真后悔刚没一枪爆了你的狗头”，毛泰久恨不得将金光日生吞入腹，他握着猎枪的手被金光日死死的压制着，现在的他像极了一只被拔光爪牙的老虎，对于金光日而言不具任何威胁性。

“不是你说的吗？要适当地看看、适当地听听，适当地，懂人话地活着吗？”“但在我看来，你现在完全不像是懂人话的样子啊？”金光日说着便一刀扎在毛泰久紧握着猎枪的手背，毛泰久下意识地松手，下一秒自己的武器便被金光日丢到了墙角。“吃吃吃吃吃吃吃”毛泰久咬着自己满是鲜血的左手笑了起来，却突然收住了声，

“ _ **漠视我，不接受我话的人，自然有定他罪的。我所讲的话在最后的日子要定他的罪****_ ！你亦是如此！”毛泰久的语气像是个批评忏悔者的神父一般严肃，不过金光日根本不以为意，

“你刚刚不是想对我做点什么吗？来，现在可以继续了，”金光日说着将毛泰久的裤子，连着内裤一起褪到了脚边，用军刀在上面轻轻一刀划过去，就把毛泰久被裤子束缚的的双腿重新分了开来，“不过，是我上你。”金光日压了上来，毛泰久这时才发觉有什么又硬又热的东西贴着自己刚才暴露出来的下半身，顶着自己的肚子。“哦，对了，你只说对了一半。我是没有上过男人。”金光日支起毛泰久的双腿，将自己下面的枪对着毛泰久的洞——就像刚才毛泰久用猎枪对他做的那样，狠狠地捅了进去，“我是不是个雏，你试试就知道了。”金光日插入的力度简直要把毛泰久的后穴撕碎，毛泰久里面流出来的血充当了润滑，让金光日硬物的前行畅通无阻。“呃…”毛泰久低沉的闷哼声让金光日的性器更加坚挺，他开始像个打桩机一样在毛泰久的体内乱戳乱刺，高频率的冲击在两人交合的地方形成了血沫，貌似是金光日顶到了毛泰久的敏感点，让他在苦痛却快乐地失声大叫。沉浸在肉体欢愉中的猫难以抑制地颤抖，位于身下的爪猛抓着，企图在光洁的大理石地板上留下抓痕。混乱中，毛泰久汗津津的手抓到了那黑色的，犹如儿童玩具一样铁质球体，依旧是熟悉的触感——冰冰凉凉，还有残留的金光日的血液，让他兴奋得不能自已，后穴无意识地缩紧，差点夹的金光日缴了械。

“你是想夹断我吗？”金光日又一个巴掌抽的毛泰久两眼昏花，他从毛泰久身体里退了出来，像是钉钉子一样，用力的，快速地插了进去。感觉到身下人不适地扭动，金光日将压制毛泰久左手的手按在了他的肩上，却没承想，身下蓄势待发的毛泰久用他的铁质物—哦，不对、应该是某种健身器材，再次重重地砸向了金光日的头，受到这一猛击的金光日瞬间就丧失了意识，和他的阴茎一起变得软塌塌，随即倒在了地上。血从金光日的发间流到了额角，有着他白皙皮肤的映衬，倒从奶油蛋糕侧面滴下的草莓酱。眼前的场景极大地刺激了毛泰久的感官，让他久违地感受到了饿意，此时的金光日不再是条疯狗，而是安静的像宴会上的女体盛，毛泰久翻身骑在他身上，一下又一下砸在金光日的颅骨上，用用视觉品尝着佳肴，察觉到金光日没了呼吸，毛泰久才餍足地收手，“ _ **凡动刀者，必死于刀下…*****_ 你现在有这样的觉悟了吗？”毛泰久拍了拍他血肉模糊的脸，愉快地吹着口哨去清洗刚刚二人打斗使用过的武器了。

关掉水龙头，毛泰久抬头看向镜中自己如释重负的脸，却惊奇地发现原本躺在地上的金光日变成了一堆破碎的的烂肉，腐败的肚子上苍蝇嗡嗡聚集，黑压压一大群一大群蛆虫爬出来，好像一股粘稠的液体，顺着金光日好像还活着的皮囊流动。他们爬上爬下仿佛浪潮阵阵，横冲直撞亮光闪闪，恍惚之中，毛泰久觉得此刻的金光日似乎是以特定角度摔出去的钻石，支离破碎，却有着让人移不开视线的夺目。他痴痴地转身，金光日却依旧是躺在血泊中的完整躯干，像个没有人操控的木偶一样，安静而乖巧。

毛泰久用毛巾擦干了手，将他乖巧的木偶放在墙边。金光日的血液顺着他的乌发渗进身后有着巴洛克印花的壁纸里，让他看起来有如受难的基督。

于是毛泰久如同一个母亲抱过熟睡的孩子般，将金光日的的头颅揽在自己的胸前：“ _ **你不要定人的的罪，自然也不会被定罪，自然也不会被定罪啊，******_ 我的孩子。”

窗外冰冷且怠惰的满月将身影投在了浴缸中的血水上，一阵风吹过，月影便成了打散的鸡蛋，不成形状，渐渐随着血水的波动而不见踪影。

仿佛从未存在过一样。

_注释：_

_*“螺旋”，法文为vrille，也可解释为“同性恋”_

_**引用自《圣经》约翰福音12:48弃绝我、不领受我话的人，有审判他的，就是我所讲的道，在末日要审判他。_

_***引用自《圣经》马太福音26:52耶稣对他说：“收刀入鞘吧！凡动刀的，必死在刀下。_

_****引用自《圣经》路加福音6:37你们不要论断人，就不被论断；你们不要定人的罪，就不被定罪；你们要饶恕人，就必蒙饶恕。_


End file.
